


Working late

by Hereshowitgoesoncewewin



Category: Newsies, newsies the musical
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, literally just fluff, suuuuper gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereshowitgoesoncewewin/pseuds/Hereshowitgoesoncewewin
Summary: Race has been working late at work for weeks and his boyfriends have had enough





	Working late

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Spralmer so feedback is greatly appreciated! Please enjoy this incredibly fluffy piece of work.

Race had been working late at the university every day for the past 3 weeks and his boyfriends were getting sick of him coming home exhausted every night, barely eating, then going straight to sleep, only for him to leave early the next morning and repeat the day again. Even on weekends he spent the large majority of the day cooped up in the study, marking essays, and grading assignments. Spot, Elmer, and Albert decided it was time for a change. They were going to make sure Race was relaxed, whether he wanted to be or not.  
It was Albert’s job to go down to the university where Race worked and get him to come home at an acceptable time, while Spot and Elmer got the house ready. They set up Race’s favourite films, prepared the bed so it was piled high with blankets, and got Race’s favourite snacks on the bed side table, ready to be eaten. All they needed now was Race.  
Albert made his way into the university, he had memorised the way to Race’s office years ago, back when they first started dating and Albert used to visit him at work all the time. The grey corridors hadn’t changed in 5 years, and all the classrooms and lecture halls looked pretty much the same as the first time Albert was here. He found the office that had Dr. Higgins engraved on the door, and opened the door skilfully.  
Race was sat at his desk, two piles of paper stacked either side of him and a small pile of paper underneath his hand. 3 cups of cold coffee scattered around his desk. Race lifted his head when he heard his door opening, all students should be long gone by now.  
‘Albert?’ Race asked, confused as to why one of his boyfriends is here.  
‘Hey Race, ready to go?’ Albert replied  
‘What do you mean? Go where?’  
‘Home’  
‘Why?’  
Albert walked behind Race’s chair and wrapped his arms around Race’s shoulders, lightly kissing his neck.  
‘Because, you’ve been over working yourself for almost a month and deserve a night off’ Albert mumbled against Race’s ear, causing him to shiver.  
‘But the papers’  
‘The papers can wait Race, come on, Spot and Elmer have already set everything up, you can’t let it go to waste’  
At the mention of their other two boyfriends Race perked up a bit, and with a bit more convincing from Albert, he was walking towards the car, ready to go home, his papers locked in his office, a problem for tomorrow.  
‘Thanks Albert, for doing this for me, but you know you don’t have to’  
‘Nonsense’ Albert kissed Race on the lips, pulling away before either of them got too invested in the kiss, and put the keys into the car. The car journey home was a mix between comfortable silence, and longing to get home. Albert had to resist the urge to speed to get home quicker, and instead just focused on what was waiting for him when he did finally get there.  
Race was honestly relieved when Albert had suggested they go home early. He loved his job, and he enjoyed teaching others, but there was a point when enough became enough. He had too many papers to mark, and stressing about them wasn’t helping them go away. He was sick of lying to his boyfriends about how productive he actually was while he was staying late, telling them he was getting loads of work done when in reality he would stock up on caffeine and spend the rest of the night with his head buzzing while shouting at him to focus.  
The thought of spending an evening with his boyfriends was comforting, but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty about neglecting his work, even if it was only for one night. Albert seemed to pick up on Race’s reluctance to relax.  
“Hey, it’s ok to take time off sometimes ok? You’re not helping anybody by hauling yourself up in your office and isolating yourself from everybody who cares about you. Can you even remember the last time you spent the whole night, just us four, without even thinking about your job? Tonight’s about relaxing, and that’s what we’re going to do, ok?”  
“Thank you, it’s just, I have so much work that needs to be done and I can’t help but feel guilty for not doing it and –“  
“Race! Calm down, please”  
“Sorry”  
They pulled up outside of their house, Albert was rushing to get into the house, way too excited about the prospects of this evening. Albert grabbed Race’s hand after he got out of the car, pulling him into the house, Race as equally excited, not even attempting to try and hide his excitement.  
Spot and Elmer had outdone themselves. They had a running joke within their relationship that Spot was actually hopelessly romantic, and he was clearly showing that tonight. There was a note on the wall next to the door that read  
Dear Race and Albert, we, Elmer and I, just wanted to let you know that you two are the best boyfriends we could have ever wished for, we love you so much.  
Ps, go to the fridge  
They followed Spot and Elmer’s note to the fridge and found another note, similar to the one before.  
Race, we know that you have had an extremely stressful time recently, so we decided to make tonight all about you, if you follow these notes towards our bedroom, we can all show you how much we love you.  
Next to the fridge there was a note on the wall that read  
Last week, us three made a list of everything we love about you, find the next note to read the first one.  
“You helped them with this?” Race turned to ask Albert, an impossible wide smile on his face.  
“Kinda, yeah”  
Race pulled Albert into a kiss, grabbing the front of his shirt. Albert responded by wrapping his arms around Race’s neck, breaking apart to breathe and whisper “I love you”. They broke apart because Race wanted to continue to read the notes, and desperately needed to see Elmer and Spot.  
The next note simply stated  
We love the way you bite your lip whenever you try to concentrate.  
Race read it, smiled even wider, and rushed to find the next one, all while holding onto Albert’s hand, stopping occasionally to kiss him lightly.  
The note at the bottom of the stairs read  
We love how you get really passionate about Physics, even if none of us have any clue what you’re on about.  
The rest of the notes varied from appearance  
We love your impossibly curly hair.  
We love your smile.  
We love the way your eyes change colour depending on your mood.  
We love your abs and body in general.  
That last note was followed by a winking smiling face, and was so clearly written by Spot that Race couldn’t help but laugh at it.  
To personality  
We love how you always seem to know just what everyone is feeling, and you always know how to deal with it.  
We love how passionate you get about little things.  
We love how manage to get along with everyone you meet.  
The closer they got to the bedroom, the more pg-13 they became.  
We love the way you kiss us when you just wake up.  
We love the way you look after you get out of the shower.  
The second to last one made Race blush so hard, he thought his face would permanently stay red.  
We love the way you moan while in bed.  
The note stuck to the bedroom door simply read  
We love you.  
Race was a blushing mess, he wanted more than anything to open the door to his bedroom and hug each of his boyfriends individually, he wanted to tell each of them how much he loved them.  
When Race opened the door, he was met with the sight of Spot and Elmer, topless, curled up together under the duvet on their bed, occasionally stealing kissed off of each other. They looked up when they heard the door open, and immediately sat up, both smiling as they coerced Race and Albert to lay down with them.  
“I love you guys so much. I’m sorry I haven’t been here much, I got kept up at work, but I’ll try and keep on top of things so I can spend as much time here, with you, as I can. The thing with the notes was amazing guys, thank you.” Race looked like he was near to tears by the end of his mini-speech.  
“Spot thought of it” Elmer smiled over at Spot who mumbled something about it being nothing, before moving to allow Race to sleep in the middle of the four.  
For the next few hours before they went to sleep, Race got to kiss each of his boyfriends individually and tell them how much he loved them, only to be bombarded with kisses and compliments in return. Race was lying in the middle of the bed, with Spot on his left, his head on Race’s chest, Elmer on his right, his head resting on Race’s arm, and Albert curled up against Elmer, his arm thrown over his waist. They stayed like that until the morning, sharing kisses, and telling stupid jokes to make the other three laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over at @hereshowitgoesoncewewinand on tumblr to rant to me about newsies or Broadway in general


End file.
